A Child of Fate: Kodomo No Shukumei
by Wiccachic2000
Summary: This is sort of AU. I believe I'll make this Kagome/Sessho-Maru although technically with my plot I could make it any shipper I want. Oh Sango and Miroku are married in this one Sota isn't Kagome's brother. Shippo is older in this one.
1. Prologue

Title: A Child of Fate (Prologue/?)  
  
  
Author: Kay   
  
  
Disclaimers: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha but this is my plot based off of it.  
  
  
Rating: Mercurial and Ever-changing  
  
  
Summary: This takes place in Kagome's Time but demons still exist. I'm trying to fuse   
Ancient Japan with Modern Day Japan even though I've never been in my life yet. Kikyo   
and Naraku are basically dead though.  
  
  
Author's Notes: I got this idea from I don't know how, I was just on a Sessho-Maru and Kagome kick and had an idea. But I figured I was open for other relationships too if it works (I could probably do any shipper if I wanted so feel free to make suggestions for shippers and I just might do it if it's feasible.) Oh and Sango and Miroku are married in the story later.   
  
  
Author's Notes 2: This first bit is in Kaede's POV if you've read the mangas so far but I'm only taking about that much from the actual plot besides the brotherly hatred of Inu-chan and Lord Fluffy.Shiseiji- a rude word concerning illegitimacy by the way.  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
Come of the beings  
  
Weakness is born  
  
But Weakness brings strength  
  
To the Lower Ones  
  
Weakness shall come and all shall know  
  
But have a care for they that possesses  
  
For the Child of Fate shall Seal yours"  
  
-from the Records of the Shinrai Prophets  
  
  
Night had fallen blanketing the sky with diamonds and glitterbugs. The village was   
  
burning its last black cinders and ashes comprised what was physically left of it now.   
  
The village miko-a young thing, my sister Kikyo, lay nearly dead but still she gathered   
  
to herself enough strength to do her last tasks and make amends for the destruction   
  
brought down on her people. The first task she left to me, her imoto-chan, but the   
  
second-her final task she would do alone.  
  
  
The fight, the final battle, was difficult. One might see that even if they themselves   
  
weren't there to bear witness as I was, but the end results lay for all to see. . .the   
  
powerful miko lay dead but not before dragging the evil shiseiji with her. It's hard to   
  
watch family die even if you know they must. . .and it's worse when you must destroy   
  
all traces of their passage upon this Earth but I did as she asked-placing the Shikon No   
  
Tama where her heart once was I destroyed her, burned her corpse to ash so she could   
  
guard against evil even in death. She was in the grips of visions when she asked for that   
  
piece of my soul and did what she must and I curse the hanyou who brought us to this   
  
though he now lay dead Naraku!BAH. However this isn't about Naraku, my sister   
  
Kikyo, or even me. This is the story of Kodomo No Shukumei, A Child of Fate.  
  
  
************************************************** 


	2. Chapter 1

Title:A Child of Fate (part 1/?)  
  
Author: Kay  
  
Author's Notes: Takes place in Kagome's time. Demons still exist. The Shikon No Tama doesn't exist (you'll see what I mean later).  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Inu-Yasha. That belongs to Takahashi goddess.  
  
Content: PG-13 I guess. I can always change it  
  
  
************************  
  
"Lord Sessho-Maru-sama, what would you like me to do with the remaining   
  
journals," Jaken choked out respectfully while trying to keep the stack of records from   
  
falling like England's London Bridge.  
  
  
"Be careful with those fool! The Records of the Shinrai Prophets don't just   
  
materialize from thin air," Sessho-Maru said impatiently fighting the urge to strangle his   
  
loyal retainer with his own beltsash.  
  
  
However that came bit too late as the latest of Shinrai Records came crashing to the   
  
Earth with a thud. . . .opened to its spine.  
  
  
It was then that he felt it. . .a powerful surge. Sessho-Maru was sure every other   
  
demon in the world felt it also. The surge was so great it made his teeth ache as the   
  
power echoed in his head and dropped him to his knees with the total sensory overload,   
  
making his head pound. Fighting his way through his head-splitting 'migraine' his eyes   
  
fell to the open book on the ground, now accompanied by the other records as his   
  
retainer Jaken had joined him on the floor. He barely got in a glimpse of the prophesy   
  
itself, the page now glowing, before he blacked out.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Half Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Push! Push! You stupid cow!" a hatchet-faced Kocho was heard to say, but as the   
  
midwife to the village this was a normal occurence especially after Higurashi-san borke   
  
her hand, she still cringes at teh thought because the pain was still fresh.  
  
  
Screaming out one last time, covered in sweat and steam, she used all her willpower   
  
and strength to bring Kagome into the world-covered in caul, blood, and thicker fluids.   
  
Thorougly exhausted Shoka Higurashi went into the world of dreams.  
  
  
~Child, do you know how special you are?~ said the voice of the wind carrying like   
  
an echo through a cherry blossom screen as the child's aura took on an ethereal glow.  
  
  
***************************** 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: A Child of Fate   
  
  
Part: (2/?)  
  
  
Author: Kay  
  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha doesn't belong to me.  
  
  
Distribution: Take it but leave your site addy.  
  
  
Summary: An attempted fusion of Modern and Ancient Japan.   
A few kinks in the vanilla flavored original plot.  
  
  
Author's Notes: I'm trying to make the parts longer and I swear it comes out as more on paper.  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
(Five Years Later)  
  
  
"Okaa-san, can I go out and play?" Kagome said forming   
  
her mouth into a cute pout,"Miaka and Yuki are waiting for me".   
  
Fixing a teasingly stern look to follow her smile Shoka Higurashi   
  
said,"Hai musume, mochiron omoidasu e shitagau ni Kocho,   
  
dakara konojo da issho ni iku anata".   
  
  
"Does she have to come 'kaa-san?" she whined petulantly, her   
  
pout becoming more genuine and defined as she thought of her   
  
unwanted nanny.  
  
  
"Must you whine so shrilly?" a tired and brittle voice snapped   
  
interrupting from the doorway of the hut. "Kocho-san!" Shoka   
  
said with a touch of worry in her voice hoping that the elderly   
  
midwife hadn't been offended by her daughter's unthinking   
  
statement-she really was a selfish thing at times. Ignoring Shoka   
  
for the moment Kocho fixed the child with a stare rivaling the   
  
intensity of a hawk,"you do know that now the dogs are weeping   
  
from hearing you". To which little Kagome had nothing but silence-  
  
cat had her tongue.  
  
"Shoka, do not forget my gift," the midwife said-the look in   
  
her eyes speaking more hidden meaning than words ever could, as   
  
Shoka scrambled to secure teh charmed bracelet to Kagome's   
  
wrist. "Are you coming child?" Kocho snapped silverquick-her   
  
fondness for the girl buried deep beneath her tone,"your little   
  
friends are not going to wait forever." That quip sparked Kagome   
  
into a mad dash towards the outside. After the first ten minutes of   
  
play Kagome herself never noticed a blue stone falling to earth   
  
leaving the set of stones in her bracelet but someone did notice.  
  
Reacting quickly Kocho grabbed Kagome away from her   
  
activities and swiftly dragged her home to the surprise of her and   
  
her friends.   
  
"SHOKA?! SHOKA??!!" the midwife yelled into the hut very   
  
alarmed at what had happened though she was sure in Kagome's   
  
eyes that it was a seemingly insignificant event to happen. Quickly   
  
showing herself Shoka was about to question what happened?   
  
What was wrong? But before she could, she was told what she   
  
always feared would pass, "Her charm broke, Shoka, hurry and   
  
go get your things!" She had endangered the village and her family   
  
by staying here knowing as she did. "I'm going to get some herbs   
  
and charms, I will be right back, be ready in five minutes," Kocho   
  
said a bit saddened to be leaving as well. 'Why?' was all Kagome   
  
could think in alarm since the first words fell from the two   
  
women's lips then a chill traveled up her spine with the call of a   
  
nearby wolf howl being followed by a collective response.   
  
"Hurry," was all Kocho said with desperation touching her voice   
  
at last as she moved to get her things as well. Her eyes darkened   
  
into a pool of faintly disguised fear as a high shrill scream like that   
  
of a child came from just inside the village- she quickly turned to   
  
see what it was to cause such a scream of fear, pain, and   
  
hopelessness then all she felt was pain and a brief sensation of   
  
falling into darkness as whatever it was to cause the scream found   
  
her first.  
  
************************   
  
  
Kay  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Title: A Child of Fate (3/?)  
  
Author: Kay  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. I also borrowed some terms from ABVH which belongs to LKH.  
  
Distribution: You can take the story for your site as long as you leave the site address. You'll be able to find this on my site after I update it **http://www.angelfire.com/tv/GoddessofChaos**   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: I'm determined to at least get further in this one than on my last stories but you know how an idea takes you and distracts you from your other stories. . .well maybe not.   
  
Author's Notes 2:   
  
Ulfric-Wolf Leader (not necessarily male)  
  
Osa- leader  
  
Fenrir- in Norse mythos the giant wolf that swallows the sun and kills Odin. In this story however Fenrir is the challenger for the position of Ulfric such confrontations of those parts always end in death.  
  
Munin- the spirits of the dead  
  
Lukoi- the pack basically  
  
Freki- Second in Command  
  
Geri- Third in Command  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
Earthy scents and pungent herb smells permeated the forest   
  
and drifted to his nose as Kouga's bare feet padded against the   
  
earth, newly damp with mist, rain, blood, and piss among other   
  
things. The challenge was ended and the challenger, "Fenrir", lay   
  
dead and lifeless on the forest floor-meat to feed the pack, for   
  
weakness was not allowed nor treachery.  
  
Blood dribbled slowly down his chin and gobblets of flesh slid   
  
down his throat as he consumed the fallen's memory, spirit,   
  
and power making him munin.  
  
  
"Ulfric, Osa, what would you have us do now?" one of the   
  
lower wolves questioned. "Kill Hiro's chosen guard and   
  
supporters, we cannot have mutiny within the pack," Kouga stated   
  
looking upon the younger member who's face was stained and   
  
smeared still with blood, grass, and mud.  
  
  
A sudden wash of power had Kouga clutching at his head to   
  
regain his senses and grasp the concepts of what it was that had   
  
happened and what it was he'd just felt, he was already weak in the  
  
knees as it was and his legs were trembling badly.   
  
  
The lesser wolves of his pack, the Lukoi, were already to their   
  
knees and trembling on the ground. Not waiting for the pack to get   
  
their bearings or even to get to their feet he laughed joyously and   
  
said with a brilliantly wicked smile, "Change of plans boys! We   
  
are gonna find out exactly what that was and we either eliminate   
  
the source or we can take it for ourselves if it is what, or rather   
  
who, I suspect it is," then he let out a howl and the others of the   
  
lukoi echoed it.  
  
  
"Well let's go," he barked out impatiently in his wolf form after   
  
seeing that he wasn't being followed before leading his pack on   
  
the hunting path now that he had a sense-trail for what he had felt.   
  
  
Imagine his surprise and disappointment when he spotted a   
  
human village, _'Ah well it's to be expected I suppose'_. Shifting back   
  
to his human form just outside of the village he spoke to his Freki   
  
"Ryoko" and his Geri "Hiroji"- his second and third in command   
  
as well as the rest of the Lukoi. "Whatever. . .whoever is   
  
responsible for the power surge is in that village," he said making   
  
a motion with his head towards the village. "And the rest?" Ryoko   
  
questioned to which Kouga replied with an intense smile, "Lunch".   
  
He then let out another wild howl as he shifted back to his wolf   
  
anima before leading the raid his consciousness buried in the   
  
pleasures of meat, blood, the crunch of bones beneath his teeth,   
  
and the screams of pain and fear amongst the dying.  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
